


King Papyrus

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: Papyrus Bingo [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Give up giving up, Hopeful Ending, Papyrus is a good king, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Sans is scarily efficient at rooting out corruption, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), human monster interactions, new fallen human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: Papyrus is king now. And humans will fall one day.Papyrus Bingo:CoronationHuman PolicyGive Up Giving Up
Relationships: None
Series: Papyrus Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	King Papyrus

The people were waiting for Papyrus to walk out to the balcony, Sans was right beside him, holding his hand. The brothers were shaking as the two walked out to greet the saddened subjects of the Underground. 

“PEOPLE OF THE UNDERGROUND, TODAY WE MOURN THE LOSS OF MANY GREAT, GREAT PEOPLE. HEROES, IDOLS, FRIENDS, AND FAMILY. BUT AS WE LOOK BACK ON THE HAPPY DAYS OF THE PAST, WE MUST ALSO WORK TOWARDS A BETTER FUTURE.” Papyrus said, his arms trembling as he looked out over the silent crowd. 

“you can do it bro. i believe in you.” Sans said and Papyrus took a deep breath and resumed his speech. 

“AS WE START OVER ON OUR QUEST FOR FREEDOM, I WANT YOU TO KNOW, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP. AND YOU SHOULDN’T EITHER. IN THE EARLY DAYS OF OUR IMPRISONMENT, MONSTERS WERE OVERCOME BY DESPAIR AND MISERY. PEOPLE WERE GIVING UP LEFT AND RIGHT. BUT A FEW GAVE UP, GIVING UP. AND WE STAND HERE TODAY. WE MUST BE THOSE PEOPLE WHO GIVE UP GIVING UP AND WORK TOWARDS OUR FUTURE.” Papyrus said, murmurs starting in the crowd. 

No one made a sound as Papyrus had the crown placed on his head. Sans was standing by him as they walked back into the castle. 

“you ok bro?” Sans asked as the two walked out to the coronation party. 

“YEAH.” Papyrus said, his purple cape flowing behind him as he smiled. 

“alright.” Sans said as the high class monsters greeted the duo. 

They were kind and welcoming to Papyrus, though Sans was on guard and keeping his walls up. 

“I am so glad you want to help monster-kind King Papyrus. What do you have planned?” A man asked, sipping some wine from a small glass. 

“I DO NOT WANT TO KILL HUMANS. IT WILL HURT OUR TRANSITION TO THE SURFACE IF WE DO. AND IF POSSIBLE, I WANT TO KEEP THEM IN CONTACT WITH THE SURFACE OR MAKE CONTACT, THAT WAY OUR ESCAPE WON’T BE OUR FIRST TIME INTERACTING.” Papyrus said, and the monster was surprised. 

“Naive, but possible.” They said, a puzzled expression on their face. 

“WELL, PEOPLE NEED TO HAVE HOPE. AND I AM WILLING TO MAKE SMALL CHANGES IF NEED BE, BASED ON WHAT HAPPENS. WE CAN’T SEE THE FUTURE.” Papyrus said and the monster smiled. 

“Well, I’m going to help in any way I can. I really don’t want another war.” He said and Papyrus thanked him and walked off. 

Sans was being bothered by a random monster who was berating his lack of formality and small physical stature. He was tempted to grab a juicebox just to mess with them, but he decided against it. 

“SANS! CAN YOU COME OVER HERE?” Papyrus called and Sans gave a sigh of relief. 

“sure bro.” Sans said and he walked over to his brother. 

“DO YOU THINK I’M DOING GOOD?” Papyrus asked, ringing his hands. 

“yeah. you’re doing awesome.” Sans said and Papyrus gave his large smile. 

“THANK YOU SANS. I’M REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT REPLACING ASGORE, HE HAD SUCH A GOOD REIGN, AND WAS SUCH A GOOD KING.” Papyrus said and Sans smiled. 

“but you’ll be just as good if not better. trust me paps. you’ll be great at this.” Sans said and Papyrus wanted to believe him.

“I LOVE YOU SANS.” Papyrus said and he gave Sans a large hug, lifting his brother off the ground. 

When the party was over, they went to their new rooms. Sans had taken Toriel’s room and Papyrus had gotten Asgore’s. All of their old stuff was moved to the memorial for the King, and Toriel had her own grave as well, everyone knew that if she was alive, she would have come back. 

Papyrus was a kind king. He could be found helping his subjects out with their problems, whether it be financial or social. One of the biggest changes he made was reforming the mental health industry. Since Sans had depression, and was unable to get proper help for it, Papyrus was quick to amend that mistake. Which was lucky for him, since it was next on Asgore’s to-do list. If you couldn’t find the king, chances were he was in the kitchen. With help from the chefs, he was actually good at cooking and often made his own meals or made meals for the royal staff and guard, mostly spaghetti but no one seemed to mind. 

Sans was in charge of the paperwork. Something he never slacked at, anything he found to be problematic or suspicious was brought to his brother’s attention immediately. They weeded out a lot of corruption that way as Sans was merciless in his prosecution of the guilty. People who knew him were surprised at his effectiveness, not at what he was doing. 

The biggest challenge however, came when a human did fall into the Underground. The royal guard wasted no time in finding them and whisking the child away to the capital. 

“HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT KING PAPYRUS! MIGHT I ASK HOW YOU FELL DOWN?” Papyrus asked when the human was brought to him, they were small and fidgeting with anxiety. 

“Some kids were being mean to me and pushed me down. I-I don’t want to die! Please don’t k-kill me!” They said and Papyrus smiled kindly. 

“I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF THAT. YOU ARE CLEARLY NO THREAT TO US, SO WHY HARM YOU?” Papyrus said and the child burst into tears as they gave him a large hug. 

“DO YOU HAVE ANY FAMILY? WE CAN HELP YOU, OUR ROYAL SCIENTIST CAN HELP YOU GET IN CONTACT WITH YOUR FAMILY. THOUGH IT NEVER HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE, WE CAN SURELY TRY!” Papyrus said and the child nodded. 

The walk to the royal labs was short and brief, though the elevators were annoying and the heat unbearable. The royal scientist was tall and lean, they were a very kind man and were more than happy to help the child. While their predecessor, Alphys liked to focus on engineering and chemistry, Susan loved to study magic and how it reacts to human technology. They wrote their thesis paper on it and Papyrus had chosen them for this very purpose. 

“Hello my king! Is this the human I heard about?” They asked and when Papyrus nodded they squealed in delight. 

“It is so nice to meet you! I have always wanted to meet a human!” They said as they shook the human's hand. 

“Hi. Can you help me find my mommy?” They asked, their dark hair falling over their dark eyes as they ringed their dark skinned hands with nervousness.

“I most certainly can! Do you have a cellphone on you by any chance?” Susan asked and the child nodded.

“Here you go.” They asked and Papyrus gasped in shock.

“I FORGOT TO ASK YOUR NAME! I AM SO SORRY! WHAT IS YOUR NAME YOUNG ONE?” Papyrus asked and the small child laughed at Papyrus’ mini freak out. 

“Kate.” They said and Papyrus gave a large smile. 

“Such a wonderful name.” He said and Susan’s machine started up. 

“I just need to connect a monster phone, to Kate’s phone, and call the number, Kate what is your mom’s number?” Susan asked and Kate told her with no hesitation and a wide smile. 

“Thank you dear!” Susan said and she held her breath as she dialed the number on the monster phone she connected to the human one. They had built a cell tower that reached the top of the mountain, and Susan showed it could carry a magical signal, convert it to a non-magical signal, and be received on non-magical tech. 

“Hello?” A voice said, and Kate gasped as she ran up to the phone and cried out. 

“Mommy!” The woman gasped as well, and could be heard sniffling. 

“Kate? Are you ok? What happened?” She asked and Kate told her everything, about the barrier, the monsters, and how she couldn’t leave, but would be ok. 

“You brave girl. Can I talk with the monsters?” She asked and Kate called over Papyrus. 

“HELLO MS. KATE’S MOM! I AM THE GREAT KING PAPYRUS! WHAT DID YOU WISH TO TALK ABOUT?” He asked, and Kate’s mother began to cry. 

“Call me Jane. I just want to thank you for keeping my daughter safe. We have heard so much about murderous monsters, it’s nice to know that someone who will keep the fallen children safe is on the throne.” Jane said and Papyrus blushed slightly. 

“THANK YOU JANE. YOU CAN CALL YOUR CHILD ALMOST ANYTIME, WE JUST NEED TO WAIT UNTIL WE CAN MERGE HUMAN TECHNOLOGY WITH OUR OWN. UNTIL THEN WE CAN ONLY CALL YOU FROM THE ROYAL LABS.” Papyrus said and the woman was thankful. 

“I WILL LEAVE YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER TO TALK FOR AS LONG AS YOU WISH, OR UNTIL NIGHT COMES. IT WAS WONDERFUL MEETING YOU, AND COULD YOU TELL THE REST OF HUMANITY WE MEAN NO HARM?” Papyrus asked and Jane was more than willing to honor his request. 

When Papyrus left the labs and was back in the castle, he was shaking. And Sans was willing to help him calm down. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WE MAY BE ABLE TO STOP A SECOND WAR BEFORE IT STARTS.” Papyrus said and Sans seemed happy for him. 

“i knew you could bro. and isn’t there a facetime thing humans can do? if we can figure that out, we can have the parents meet face to face with their kids, proof they’re ok and we truly mean no harm.” Sans said, smiling a genuine smile, a rare treat these days. 

“I’M SCARED BROTHER. WHAT IF THE HUMANS DON’T BELIEVE US? WHAT IF ANOTHER BAD ONE COMES AND-” Papyrus said and Sans stopped him. ‘

“we’ll be ready. and if we can get in contact with human officials before or during the attack, we might be able to save ourselves. we need to be careful, but we have a genuine chance of getting out of here.” Sans said, praying Frisk wouldn’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> A few neutral prompts. And it's a happy story, something I like to do everyone now and then.


End file.
